1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in fittings used to lock modular packages such as sinks into apertures and surfaces provided by counter tops or other utilization frameworks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices commonly use relatively rigid fasteners to secure devices such as kitchen sinks into surfaces such as counter tops. J-bolts are fitted into eyes beneath a sink flange and threaded to receive nuts which may be tightened after insertion to engage the lower surface of the counter top, either directly or by means of a cooperating pivoted bar. Such prior art devices require assembly of parts under and behind an installation and require relatively much time and effort to effect a firm connection of the sink and other package to the counter top or other surface.